Prologue
by Hare1234
Summary: Based off of Warrior Cat series by Erin Hunter, my own continuation
1. Prolouge The Begining of a New Prophecy

**Prologue**

_In a dark, and wet cave _a gray tabby cat is waiting. He let out an annoyed low growl. "Of all the places!" He hissed as a water drop landed on his head, splashing half of his forehead. He looked out at the lush green forest outside the cave. Just then he saw a dull gray she-cat head pop out of a bush. She looked around with a cautious gaze. Then burst out, running towards the mouth of the cave.

When she reached the inside she dipped her head, "greetings Jayfeather," she rasped showing yellow teeth.

Jayfeather dipped his head "greetings Yellowfang." He mewed through clenched teeth in an effort not to complain.

"I brought you here because I don't want others to hear this." Jayfeather pricked his ears. "Something bad is coming. Something worse than the Dark Forest."

_How could something be worse than the Dark Forest, _Jayfeather wondered. He remembered the forest. It was where all the evil, blood-thirsty cats went after they died. No stars showed there. Hungry eyes watched your every move. An unatural red light glowed. It was always night, and their were rivers filled with blood. "Can't Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing take care of it?" Jayfeather, his brother Lionblaze, and Dovewing who was once Lionblaze's apprentice have special powers. They used them before to save the four clans from the Dark Forest cats when Tigerstar who tried to take control over the clan's when he was alive and when he was dead, tried to get revenge but failed. Now the only use for their powers is to chase away foxes and know when Jayfeathers patients are lying about how they got a thorn in their paw.

"No. Four other cats will take care of it this time," Yellowfang replied, "the river will run with the wind while the shadows defend the night under the storm's thunder. " The gray she-cat started to fade. Jayfeather would ask what she meant, but he knew she wouldn't listen. She kept fading until she completly vanished.

"Four cats. " Jayfeather repeated.


	2. Chapter 1 Redpaw

**Chapter 1**

_ "Are they gathering yet_? " Redkit asked eagerly.

"No. Not yet. " Redkit's brother, Moonkit, answered. Moonkit is a small dark brown feline with a lot of jet black markings. He got his name from the perfectly round marking on his chest. He also has yellow-ish amber eyes. Redkit is a reddish cat with dark blue eyes, and white paws that faded into yellow then the reddish color. The yellow mark is jagged like a lightning bolt. Moonkit was slightly smaller than Redkit.

"I told you they'll gather when Bramblestar calls the clan together, " Squirrelflight meowed. Squirrelflight was Redkit and Moonkit's mother. Bramblestar is their father and the leader of the clan. They live in Thunderclan. The other clans are Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan.

Redkit heard his father's meow, "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting. "

"Ok. _Walk_ out there please, " Squirrelflight meowed, licking Redkit's ear. "I want you to look like well behaved apprentices. "

As they walked towards the crowd, Redkit could feel the freezing wind of leaf-bare. Leaf-bare is when all the plants withered. The prey went in their holes, and snow covered all of it. "I gathered you all here for an important time in a clan cat's life. " He beckoned with his ear for Redkit to step forward, "Redkit, you are now six moons old, and you are ready to be an apprentice. From this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. " He looked up to the pale sky, "Starclan, please lead him as he becomes a warrior. Bumblestripe, you will mentor Redpaw. I hope Bumblestripe will pass down all he knows on to you. " Bumblestripes eye's glowed. "Bumblestripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice. Mousewhisker has been a great mentor to you, and you have shown bravery and skill. I hope you will pass these qualities to Redpaw. " Redpaw padded over to Bumblestripe where he was sitting near Dovewing and touched noses with him.

Then the clan called his name. "Redpaw! Redpaw! Redpaw! "

Redpaw listened to his new name and then sat down to watch the ceremony being repeated for his brother. "Moonkit, you have reached six moons old and are ready to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Starclan, please light this apprentices path as he becomes a warrior . Ivypool, you will be mentor to Moonpaw. I hope Ivypool will pass all she knows on to you. Ivypool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. Lionblaze has been a good mentor to you. You have shown speed and intelligence and I hope you will pass this on to Moonkit. "

After Moonkit touched noses with Ivypool near the edge of the crowd the clan yowled their names, "Redpaw! Moonpaw! Redpaw! Moonpaw! "

When the ceremony ended Redpaw looked at his new mentor, "what are we doing now? "

"Well, I'm going to show you our territory first. " Bumblestripe meowed, his eyes still glowing.

Redpaw wanted to run out of the camp he has been told to stay in since the day he was born. _I am an apprentice now_, he reminded himself. Bumblestripe led the way out. He smelled all sorts of scents that he couldn't name.

"First, I'll show you the lake, " His mentor told him. Bumblestripe's pelt glistened as he maneuvered through the trees. As Redpaw padded beside his mentor a scent reached his nose that made his mouth water. He spotted a small gray body enter a hole under a tree root.

"What do you smell. " Bumblestripe's mew jolted his attention back.

Redpaw opened his jaws to taste the air. The forest's smells seemed to merge. But, slowly he made them out. "Prey and- water. "

"Good! We're getting close to the lake. " Bumblestripe meowed.

When the ground started turning into sand, Redpaw could clearly see the lake. They quickly reached the pebbly shore. The waves lapped peacfully at the pebbles. He stepped back a claw length when it almost touched him. All he could say is, "There's alot of water. "

"This is where all the water gathers. " His mentor meowed, "over there is Windclan. " He meowed pointing his tail to the left of Thunderclan. Redpaw was surprised at how open it looked. "They are extremely fast runners. Which is perfect for catching the rabbits that live there. That's Riverclan they are are the best swimmers out of all four clans. " On the other side was a territory full of winding rivers. "And finally, that is Shadowclan. They're just very proud. "

_They're all so, different, _Redpaw thought.


End file.
